This invention relates in general to support brackets but more particularly pertains to a support bracket that is especially useful for storage of garden hose attachments, such as spray nozzles, etc. The bracket is portable and can be easily mounted at a location of user choice, such as on a fence or the like. Also, this bracket allows a user to easily insert or disengage such accessories in a quick and efficient manner.
It is well known that there are many different types of garden hose attachments available in today""s market such as spray nozzles, sprinklers, spray wands, hose bibs, and the like. Yet these are generally designed for a specific use and are not functional for dual purposes. Thus, most individuals who engage in yard work or other similar chores, which typically include use of a garden hose, require multiple accessories. Unfortunately, these accessories tend to be most cumbersome and difficult to store and/or transport, and this presents a great need for a convenient means for storage and transport of such items. However, there currently is not such a means available on the market and nowhere in the known prior art did the applicants find any suitable reference which could be easily used for this purpose.
Some of the known related prior art includes the following U.S. Pat. No. 444,328, entitled xe2x80x9cHOLDER FOR WASHERSxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,712 entitled xe2x80x9cNOZZLE STORAGE UNITxe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,550 entitled xe2x80x9cSTORAGE RACK WITH THREADED PEGSxe2x80x9d. Each of which are functional for their intended use, but none could be used as a storage means for hose attachments, as taught within the present invention. The ""712 reference is functional for slidably attaching a spray nozzle onto the actual hose member, but this is very inconvenient as the attachment fits loosely on the hose and would tend to slide thereon. Also, this attachment is only functional for support of one hose fitting and is therefore very limited in actual use.
The ""328 and ""550 references are only cited because they are used for storage of various articles such as washers or other circular items, which can be slidably engaged onto a support structure. However, even if modified these devices could not be used for the purpose of the present invention.
Therefore, the applicants contend there is a real need for a suitable device which resolves the afore mentioned problem, and thus we herein provide a new and unique way to store and/or transport hose attachments in a manner which heretofore has not been taught within the known prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a support bracket for garden hose attachments which is simple in construction, affordable to manufacture, and which fulfills a great need that has not been previously addressed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a support bracket for garden hose attachments, which depending on the embodiment, can either threadably receive such accessories thereon in a fixed position, or such accessories after being threadably engaged can be slidably positioned into a location of user choice.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a support bracket for garden hose attachments which can be made from substantially any suitable material of choice, such as wood, plastic, aluminum, steel, etc.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a support bracket for garden hose attachments which is portable, and/or can be fixedly attached onto a support structure, such as a fence, or the like.
Also another object of the present invention is to provide a support bracket for garden hose attachments which is weather-proof and very durable.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a support bracket for garden hose attachments that can be used with substantially any type of hose accessory which is typically attached onto a garden hose fitting.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a support bracket for garden hose attachments which is functional for receiving and supporting substantially any style or various size of garden hose accessory, respectively.
Other objects and advantages will be seen when taken into consideration with the following drawings and specification.